Comfortable
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: ONE SHOT! Brittany expresses her feelings towards her best friend on stage


I remember in 2004 when I was 16. We were both driving through North West. on his 125 on the duel carraige way. Wih the wind blowing in my face. He would pick me up every Saturday after cheer-leading. But he would always be late coming. And it did'nt matter to me because I would still wait for him. But I did'nt know that five years down the line I would still be waiting for him.

I never imagined we would make it though. He would always be my fantasy boy. And now it was a dream come true. But it was NOTHING like I expected it to be.

I then remembered in 2006 when I just turned 18. I realised I was starting to grow up.

Flashback~

"I've had enough Alvin! It's time for a change!" I yelled at his face.

"Well, you know what, maybe I've had enough too! And I will change! You'll see!" He yelled back at me.

"Alright then! Good!" I yelled back.

End of flashback~

And ever since then he was commited in our relationship and gave me the love I always wanted. But he was so hard to trust after all he's put me through. But I gave him the chance and I really thought we would last because we were so in love.

I thought about how I'm like now. A 23 year old who is single but still in the music buisness along with her sisters and The Chipmunks. But I'm not with Alvin anymore. I frowned at the thought about the last time we saw eachother after our big fight.

Flashback~

It has been a whole month since Alvin and I broke up and I decided to see him again and try to make everything right again. I went over to his house and knocked on the door. Simon let me in and told me Alvin was upstairs. I ran up the stairs and kncoked on his door and let myself in.

"Alvin?" I questioned him after I saw him lying in his bed with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

He turned to look at me and I saw the anger in his eyes. He got up and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me.

"I just came over to apologise! I'm sorry about what happened! I did'nt mean any of it!"

"You decide to come over to me NOW and tell me you're sorry? No, I'm sorry Brittany, but I cant tke your apology because it's a MONTH over-due!" He snapped at me.

"Well, how was I supposed to talk to you if we kept ignoring each other? I just want us to be friends again!" I tried to reason with him.

"NO! You get out of here now! Right now Brittany!" He was in rage while I just stood there trying to contain myself as my heart became full of hate and spite for him.

I mean, who the hell does this guy think he is? Who is he anyway? Because I DON'T recall Alvin being like this!

End of flashback~

But I know for a fact that people change in time. And that's exactly what happened to me. Alvin? Well, I really don't know. And I don't care either.

Besides, It's been six years since we had a real conversation. I mean, we're now 23. But we still talk to eachother. But not as much as we used to. And once we do, big IF we do talk to eachother properly in the way we had six years ago then let me tell you. It would be awkward.

My thoughts were suddenly interupted by a knock at the door. I turned to see who it was.

Dave, the boys father and The Chipmunks and Chipettes manager walked inside as I smiled at him.

"Hey Dave"

"Hey Brittany. You ready for your solo song?" Dave asked me.

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be" As I turned to fix my dress and my hair and make-up.

"Come on. You're on in 20 seconds." As he looked at his watch.

I was startled and panicked. I took another quick look in the mirror and ran out of the girls dressing room and back stage.

I was wearing a strapless silver dress that was just above the knee. And black heels to match the outfit. While, my long auburn hair was all waved up and just pass my shoulders.

I was handed the mike and made my way across the stage. The crowd was cheering as the song began.

It was 2004 I was sweet 16  
>Driving through North West to<br>On your 125 on the duel carraige way  
>With the wind in my face<p>

You would pick me up every Saturday  
>You would always be late<br>But I was willing to wait for you  
>I did'nt know at the time that five years down the line<br>I'd be still waiting for you

And I never imagined we would make it, you  
>You were my fantasy boy and this<br>It was my dream come true  
>But it;s nothing like I expected<p>

I know in time that people change  
>I was foolish too think we'd stay the same<br>But I don't wanna lose my best friend  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<br>Too comfortable...  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<p>

2006 I just turned 18  
>I'm starting to grow up now<br>Had enough of your shit  
>Said it's time for a change<br>Said you were feeling the same

You commited and gave me the love I craved  
>You were so hard to trust after all that you put me through<br>But when I gave you the chance  
>I really thought it would last<br>We were so in love

And I never imagined we would make it, you  
>You were my fantasy boy and this<br>It was my dream come true  
>But it;s nothing like I expected<p>

I know in time that people change  
>I was foolish too think we'd stay the same<br>But I don't wanna lose my best friend  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<br>Too comfortable...  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<p>

Take a good look at me  
>Look how I've changed<br>Cause I aint half the person I used to be  
>I try to wanna make it right<br>You try to wanna start a fight  
>There was nothing left of me<br>My heart is full of hate and spite  
>Who the hell, is this person that's standing in front of me?<br>Ooh baby, please help me  
>I'm losing my best friend<p>

But I know...(in time that people change)  
>I was foolish to think we'd stay the same<br>But I don't wanna lose my best friend  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<p>

I know in time that people change  
>I was foolish to think we'd stay the same<br>But I don't wanna lose my best friend  
>Tell me if this is love or am I just too comfortable<br>Or am I just too comfortable

The crowd applauded and cheering as I waved to them smiling for the first time in years.

I waved as I left the stage and only to find myself being attacked by my sisters and Alvin's brothers in hugs they all congratulated me and told me how proud they were of me. Even Dave was impressed.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulders.

"Brittany, I really need to talk to you." Before I could protest he led me out of ear shot from everyone.

"What do you want Alvin?" I was annoyed at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. All that I put you through. All of it. I really do hate myself and I always had ever since we stopped talking to eachother properly. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you back. And I don't mean in a friendship way I mean it in a more than friends way. I absolutely missed you and if you payed attention, you would know that I haven't dated in six YEARS. All because I was still not over you Brittany. And I'm still not. So please. Give me one more chance." He pleaded.

I had to say I was shocked and surprised at his confrontation and thought. What the heck?

"Alright. Fine. I'll give you ONE MORE chance. That's it. If you do anything stupid you and I are over PERMANENTLY. Got it?" I told him.

"Perfectly. And I promise this time, for real. That we won't EVER break up again. I promise" He looked at me with truthful eyes. And just saying 'I promise' two times makes it the more believable.

"Good. Now promise me.." I was cut off by him groaning.

"Please don't make me do any more promises,

I was laughing. I grabbed him with one hand on one of his collar shirt. And kissed him. He kissed back and we made it into a 20 minuite make out session before pulling away.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again." As I put our foreheads together.

"I promise". He smiled at me then pulled me back into another kiss.


End file.
